


Growing and Learning Together

by HarryStylesDonuts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Harry Styles, F/M, M/M, Older Harry, Older Liam, Older Zayn, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Louis Tomlinson, Younger Louis, Younger Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryStylesDonuts/pseuds/HarryStylesDonuts
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is a Submissive whose Dominant is dying of cancer, he fears he will be sold or set free neither of which he wants until Raelynn his Dominant assures him that she has made plans for her friend a fellow Dominant by the name of Harry Styles has agreed to take young Louis under his wing as his Submissive. When Raelynn passes Louis moves in with his Dominant and together they learn about each other more and more.





	1. Louis meet Harry

“Louis! Can you come into the living room a for minute?” Called the Dominant of the 17-year-old blue eyed submissive who was sitting on the floor of his room doing his homework as he quickly and obediently hoped up and made his way to the living room where his Dominant and dark haired woman sat waiting for him. 

“Yes Miss?” He asked he came in and knelt in front of her like a good Submissive was suppose to do as he felt her run her hand through his hair and praised him on how much of a good boy he was for listening. 

“Louis, look at me love,” She ordered as he looked up where he was met with the kind but tired blue eyes of his Mistress something about them told him something was wrong something that made him worry.

“Miss, what’s wrong?” Louis asked as his Dominant sighed.

“Lou, do you remember when I went to the doctors a few days ago because I’m tired all the time and hardly any appetite sometimes?” She asked as the Submissive nodded, as she sighed, “Well, my results came in and it’s not good, not good at all,” She continued. 

“Miss, what’s wrong? Are you dying?” Louis asked, as she nodded sadly. 

“I am Louis, it’s cancer aggressive cancer, leukemia, there was an option for radiation and chemo, but the doctor said its already too far along to do much of anything,” Raelynn explained she could see tears forming her Submissives eyes accompanied by fear and worry, she knew he was scared of losing her and what would happen once she was gone motioning for him to next to her on the couch the young sub quickly did say and was instantly wrapped in his Dominat’s arms. 

“I’m scared Miss, I don’t want to lose you, please….are you going for the chemotherapy?” He asked as he clung to her for dear life. 

“I am sweet boy, but they don’t think it’ll help much,” She explained as he felt her kiss the top of his head and pulled him into her lap as she rubbed his back as he cried. 

“Mistress?” He asked quietly. 

“Yes Lou?” She replied. 

“What is going to happen to me when you’re gone?” He asked as he felt her nuzzle her face into his hair holding him tightly in her lap. 

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about Louis, see as a Dominant I can either set you free,” She explained seeing fear in Louis eyes, he had been born into the Submissive lifestyle as his mom was a Submissive and he was raised as one and never knew what it was like to have freedom of his own, even though Raelynn had treated him as an equal from the day she bought him at the auction house when he was 14-years-old, “Or I can sell you to another Dominant,” She said. 

“NO! Please Miss, please don’t sell me, please!” Louis begged as Raelynn stroked his hair in a calming manner and placed her hand on the back of his neck to help comfort him. 

“Louis, I’m not going to sell you or set you free, but I do have arrangements for you,” She explained as Louis looked up at her waiting for her to continue, “A friend I’ve made arrangements already with him to take you in as his Submissive,” She continued. 

“But….what about my schooling?” Louis asked, Raelynn knew how important school as to her young Submissive and knew he didn’t want to get behind on his studies. 

“That’s taken care of, he lives close to your school so you’ll either be able to walk if you wish or he can drive you,” She explained. 

“OK….Do I get to meet him before hand?” Louis asked as Raelynn smiled. 

“Of course, in fact that’s where I was before I came home, I stopped by his place to discuss what’s going and asked if he would take care of you when I’m gone and he agreed and wants to meet you this weekend in fact, is that ok?” She asked as Louis nodded.

“I would like that, I think it would make transitioning from you to him easier if I was familiar with him,” Louis said as Raelynn nodded in understanding.

“Understandable,” Raelynn replied with a sigh.

“Miss, are you ok?” The Submissive asked as the Dom nodded. 

“I am, just tired and have a lot to get do before….” The Dominant said trailing off as Louis wrapped her in a tight hug and kissed her cheek. 

“I know Miss, and I love you and always will,” Louis replied reassuring his Dominant. 

“I love you too, now why don’t you go finish your homework and I’ll go order some dinner and let my friend know that this weekend will be perfect for you two to meet,” Raelynn said as Louis stood up and went his room and sat back down on the floor where his books were spread out and began working again but couldn’t help but keep thinking about his future the only Dominant he had known was dying and he was going to be leaving the home he loved more than anything else to live somewhere else, sighing Louis put his math book down and leaned his head back against the bed thinking about it, “What if he’s mean?” Louis thought, but then shook the thought out of his head. 

“No Raelynn wouldn’t leave me to an abusive Dominant,” He thought to himself as his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Raelynn calling for him to come and eat dinner and so his Dominant could tell him what was happening during the coming weekend and how Louis was expected to act and be respectful to his future Dom. 

“Miss, may as I ask a question?” Louis asked as Raelynn nodded allowing him to speak.

“Um….What is your friends name? And what are they like?” He asked hesitantly.

“Oh, well his name is Harry Styles, he’s an extremely kind and understanding man and will not force you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with, he works in music and actually owns his own recording company,” Raelynn said giving her Sub a brief summary of the man that would be taking Louis in. 

After dinner Louis had returned to his room to finish the last bit of his homework while his Dominant went to her office to make some more phone calls and speak privately with her lawyers were on call twenty four hours a day, “Yes, I want to make sure that everything gets left Louis, DON’T tell me what I’m allowed to leave him, if I choose to leave him money for the future than I damn well please, he’s getting what I own,” Raelynn said. 

“I don’t care, Louis plans to go to college after he finishes school, yes submissive’s ARE allowed to go to college, excuse me? I know you’re a submissive and I know you’re Dominant paid your way through law school, that’s what I thought, so yes I do want Louis inherit my money, the house which he can sale if he chooses to, or he may keep it, it would have to be up to both him and Mr. Styles, yes that is correct,” Raelynn leaned back in her chair getting stressed listening to her lawyer. 

“Yes, correct, yes and yes he is to be given access to the accounts once he finishes high school, yes that is correct, thank you, yes goodbye,” Raelynn said as she hung up and sighed in frustration, she had too many things to do, get Louis ready to transition from living her to living with Harry, getting ready to start chemotherapy the following Monday, all of this scared her. 

Sighing Raelynn leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, she was scared, she was angry, she was a mix of emotions, but she couldn’t show weakness not around Louis she needed to be strong for him and herself, getting up from her chair she felt a little dizzy but shook it off, and made her way upstairs and checked on Louis to see he was already fast asleep in his bed and hugging the bear she had given him the day he came to live with, smiling she pulled the covers over him and kissed his forehead before making her way to her room to get ready for bed. 

 

“LOUIS! Did you find the outfit I laid out for you?” Called the female Dominant as she entered the Submissive’s bedroom to see if he was dressed and ready for the day that would be spent letting Louis get to know his future Dom. 

“Yes I did Miss,” He replied as he picked up the pair of skinny black jeans and pulled them and a simple white shirt and selected a pair of black and white converse sneakers and gave himself a once over in the mirror before turning to face the female Dominant who smiled approvingly. 

“It’s not too casual is it?” Louis asked as Raelynn shook her head.

“No love it’s not, Harry is a casual man, he only dresses up when he needs to, and this weekend is about getting you two acquainted with one another,” Raelyann said as she adjusted Louis collar and looked at it sadly. 

“Miss, I won’t ever get rid of your collar, I promise, I’ll keep it some place special and always think of you,” Louis said as he reached up to his Dom’s face and wiped her tears away. 

“And I’ll always be looking down on you Louis, and I’ll be proud of you no matter what,” She replied as she kissed him softly on the lips and felt him wrap his arms around her neck as she pulled him close to her as their tongues began fighting each other and Raelynn sat on the bed with Louis in her lap as they continued kissing and moaning against each others mouths.

Soon their make out session was interrupted by the doorbell ringing, pulling up and looking at each other panting heavily, Louis got off of his Dom’s lap and stood up fixing his clothes and hair while Raelynn stood up and made her way downstairs making sure her hair was fixed and not looking frazzled. 

Harry fidgeted with his phone checking the time when the front door of the house opened, “HARRY! You’re here, come on in,” Raelynn said letting the taller curly haired man into her home as they hugged and she shut the door. 

“Thank you, how are you feeling today?” Harry asked. 

“OK I guess, Monday I start chemo and I’m scared,” She replied as Harry hugged her again. 

“I know, it is scary,” Harry replied as Rae nodded. 

“It is, I’m thinking of taking Louis with me so he can see what’s going on and I think that would give him some comfort that I won’t be suffering too bad over the next few months,” She replied. 

“Understandable, do you know how long you have left?” Harry asked. 

“Six to eight months, that’s if treatment doesn’t stop working,” Raelynn explained, as Louis came downstairs after fixing his hair and making a quick dash to the toilet as both Dominant’s quickly dropped the subject. 

“Harry, this is Louis Tomlinson my submissive, Louis this is Harry Styles your future Dominant,” Raelynn said as she introduced the two men to each other. 

“Hello Sir,” Louis said. 

“Hello Louis, how are you?” Harry asked. 

“I’m well sir, thank you, how are you?” Louis asked as Harry nodded and smiled at how well trained Louis was. 

“I am well Louis, thank you for asking,” Harry praised as the Submissive smiled and blushed a little at the praise he was receiving and felt he was already making a good impression with the taller male.

“Let’s go sit in the living room so you two can get to know each other, Harry I’ll have one of the servants get your bags from the car and have it parked into the garage,” Raelynn said as he thanked her and gave her the keys as she took them to the house manager who nodded and went to get Harry’s bags while Raelynn went to the kitchen to make sure the meal for the night was in the works and letting both the male Dominant and Submissive get to know each other in private. 

“So Louis, your Dominant tells me you’re currently in school is that correct?” Harry asked as Louis nodded. 

“Yes Sir it is, I’m hoping to go to university after I graduate, if that’s ok Sir?” Louis asked hesitantly. 

“Of course it is, I’m not one of those Dominant’s that feels that Submissve’s aren’t allowed to have an education and pursue a career when they’re older,” Harry replied as Louis nodded relieved that the curly haired Dom was supportive of him going to college after he finished school. 

“I agree Sir, um…may….may I ask you something?” Louis asked hesitantly. 

“Of course, you may as me anything, that is after all why we’re here,” Harry said in an assuring manner. 

“Um….Rae….I um mean my Mistress says you own your own record label,” Louis stared as Harry nodded and waited for him to continue, “And I-I was wondering if maybe perhaps if it’s ok with you that I maybe come go with you to work music making has always fascinated me and I’d love to see what happens behind the scenes…if that’s ok sir?” Louis asked as Harry smiled. 

“Of course Louis, that would be fantastic that you come with me to work sometimes, maybe if you’re a good boy I’ll let you do some recording,” Harry said with a smile as Louis eyes widened with excitement. 

“Yes sir that would be amazing!” Louis said as Harry chuckled as the two continued chatting and getting to know one another as Raelynn came into join them and smiled seeing the two laughing as though they were old friends. 

“Thing’s seem to be going well in here,” She said as she sat down after giving Louis a kiss on the head as he cuddled into her side.

“They are, Louis wants to accompany me sometimes to work to see what its like making music,” Harry said as Louis nodded. 

“Well that is something I think he’d enjoy, he’s talked before about how he wanted to record music and sing if college didn’t work out for him but just didn’t know how to go about doing it,” Raelynn explained to Harry as the young Submissive nodded. 

“Well, I think I can arrange something,” Harry said as one of the maids called for dinner as the three took their seats at the table. 

The three discussed things that were planned for the weekend Saturday and Sunday morning Harry and Louis would spend time together one on one getting to know each other better and so Louis could ask Harry questions about what would be expected of him as the curly haired Dominant’s submissive. 

“Would I be doing any chores or anything around the house?” Louis asked as they were sitting in a park by the home he shared with Raelynn. 

“Well, while I’m at work when you’re not in school I expect you to do chores during the weekends or school holidays and those chores would be anything ranging from cleaning your room, putting dishes away from the dishwasher, doing laundry or whatever else I feel you need to do,” Harry explained as Louis nodded. 

“And during the week?” Louis asked. 

“During the week if I’m not home when you get off from school I expect you to do your after school responsibilities such as doing your homework, putting your school clothes into the dirty clothes hamper and not leaving them on the floor, before you leave for school I expect your bed to be made, I will be giving you a laptop and phone and both of those I will check from time to time to make sure you’re not looking at anything inappropriate,” Harry explained. 

“That’s fair Sir, Raelynn won’t allow me to have a laptop in my room, if I need to do anything for school she allows me to use her computer in her office and my phone is a flip phone, my friends at school make fun of me for not having a fancy smart phone like they do, but I’m content with what I have,” Louis explained. 

“Not many Submissive’s are allowed laptops in their rooms, but it’s the Dominants choice to do such,” Harry explained as Louis nodded and he knew the Dominant was right some would prefer their Submissive’s use a shared computer with their Dominant and some were fine with their Submissve’s having their on laptops.

At the end of the weekend Raelynn and Louis said their goodbyes to Harry who had to return to work the following morning and waved as the curly haired Dominant drove off and out of sight, “Louis, I need to have a talk with you once we go inside,” The Dominant said as Louis nodded and obediently followed her to her office where she shut the door and motioned for Louis to take a seat.

“Louis, as you know tomorrow I begin my treatment to help prolong my survival correct?” Raelynn said as she looked her Submissive. 

“I do Miss, yes” Louis replied as the Dominant nodded. 

“Well I thought tomorrow you would accompany me tomorrow so you can see what I’ll be going through and because I’m a big wuss and don’t want to go through this alone!” Raelynn said as Louis smiled a little to try and lighten the mood.

“You won’t be Miss, I’ll be with you through it all,” Louis said as he stood up and walked around the desk to his Dominant and hugged her tightly as she returned the hug.

After a few minutes of silence Realynn spoke, “You’re such a good Submissive Louis, and I want these last few months as your Dominant to be the best ones ever,” Louis kissed his Dom’s cheek in a comforting manner and laid his head on her shoulder and nuzzled her neck. 

“I want to make you comfortable as possible Miss, if there are days you can’t get out of bed because of how weak you feel I want to be there doing what I can, if you’re sick after treatment I want to be there rubbing your back and drying your tears,” Louis said earning a smile from the older Dominant. 

“That’s all I ask love,” She replied as they sat there in silence before deciding they both needed to go to bed and be ready for the next day when Raelynn would notify Louis school letting them know he would not be in class that day due to personal reasons.

“Miss, how are we getting there and back since it’s not recommended you drive after treatment?” Louis asked as he walked into the kitchen where his Dominant was getting some water and putting her tablet into a bag to take with her.

“Danny our chauffer is taking us and picking us up,” Raelynn said as she looked at her phone and sighed, “I guess we better get going,” She said as Louis grabbed his sweater from the hook next to the door and followed his Dom out to the awaiting car where Danny and older gentleman held the door opened for them to get in and drove them to the hospital the drive was silent and Louis could see his Dom was shaking with fear of what was going on and carefully took her hand into his and squeezed. 

“I’m here for you Miss, I’ll always be here for you,” Louis said as he kissed the back of her hand as she smiled weakly and thanked him and looked out the window to see the treatment center came into view. 

After what felt like hours Raelynn’s treatment for the day was over and she was exhausted and could barely stand on her own needing Louis to help her upstairs to her room where she felt she was going to be ill and asked Louis to help her to the bathroom as she began puking, “L-Louis can you get me some water,” She asked between heaves as Louis nodded and ran to the mini fridge she kept in her room and grabbed a small bottle of water and came back. 

“Mistress, do you want to lay down?” Louis asked as she nodded as he helped her stand and to her bed where he laid blanket over her and crawled onto the bed beside her. 

“Louis, you don’t have to stay love, I’m going to be sleeping most of the afternoon,” She said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“I know Mistress, but I don’t want you to be alone right now, I don’t want you getting up if you need to puke again,” Louis said as he looked down to see her sleeping already as he leaned down and kissed her forehead knowing this was going to be their life for the next 6 to 8 months and that honestly scared him shitless, sure he had already had a new Dominant that would take him in after she had passed on but it still scared him. 

“She’s the best Dominant I have ever known,” He thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep his arms still around Raelynn as she shifted a little to get comfortable but never woke up.


	2. Different Strokes

Louis watched as his loving Dominant began to slowly deteriorate and it scared the young Submissive but he remained loyal to her and took care of her from feeding her, helping her to the car for her chemotherapy appointments, to feeding her when she was just too weak to do so, to laying with her even if she slept most the time, he never left his Mistresses side, he even did his homework in her bedroom. 

“Louis….” She called weakly one day waking up for her dreamless sleep causing the young boy to quickly jump up from the chair that was in front of the desk that was in her room. 

“Yes Miss?” He asked quickly coming to her side instantly as she shakily lifted a hand and stroked the young Sub’s face and smiled a weak smile. 

“My beautiful Submissive,” She said quietly as she stroked his face, “I think it’s time my beautiful Submissive,” She said softly. 

“No…no Miss, don’t say that please!” Louis begged as Raelynn stroked his face and nodded sadly. 

“Yes little one, I need you to be strong for me, I need you to call my doctor and let him know, and I need to call Harry your Dominant, they’ll know what to do little one,” She said softly as tears started streaming down Louis face and he reluctantly as he kissed the back of his dying Dom’s hand made his way to her office and found the information he needed sobbing quietly as he did. 

Harry sat in his office looking over contracts and weeding through tapes from potential clients that were wanting to be signed to Styles Entertainment, he couldn’t come up with a better name when he started his company and decided to just use his last name, when suddenly his secretary came through. 

“Call for you on line one Mr. Styles,” She said politely as Harry thanked her before picking up. 

“This is Harry Styles how may I help you?” He asked trying to sound as professional as possible as he heard sniffling coming from the other side of the phone. 

“Harry, I-it’s Louis…” Hearing Louis sobs made Harry’s stomach clinch. 

“Louis, what is it? What happened? Where’s Raelynn?” The male Dominant asked frantically. 

“M-Mistress is in the hospital, sh-she says its time, Sir please come quick,” Louis sobbed quietly. 

“I’m coming now little one, don’t worry I’ll be there soon ok,” Harry said trying to comfort the young Submissive as he hung up and ran out the door grabbing his coat, phone and car keys before quickly exiting his office telling his secretary to cancel any appointments he had that day and quickly made his way to his car and drove to the hospital. 

“May I help you?” The nurse at the reception asked as Harry approached in a rush. 

“Yes what room is Raelynn Brison in? I’m her friend Harry Styles, her Submissive Louis called saying she was brought in a few hours ago,” Harry said as he waited for the nurse whom he could tell was a Submissive by the collar around her neck typed the name into her computer before telling him what room the female Dominant was in as he quickly rushed to the room and found Louis sitting outside crying uncontrollably. 

“Lou, why are you out here? Why aren’t you in there with your Dominant?” Harry asked startling the young Submissive who instantly jumped and ran to him sobbing still. 

“Th-the doctor kicked me out, h-he said that Submissive’s do-don’t aren’t allowed in rooms with Dominant’s,” Louis said as he sobbed harder hearing these words angered Harry to the point that he wanted to scream. 

“Louis, I want you to wait right here ok? I’m going to go have a talk with the doctor and nurses,” Harry said as he went into the room to see a doctor who was clearly a Dominant examining Raelynn and a nurse who was also a Dominant taking note and checking her vitals as the doctor looked up. 

“You can’t be here..” The Doctor started to say but was cut short by Harry speaking over him. 

“What in the HELL do you think you’re doing telling her Submissive that he can’t be in here!” Harry demanded fuming as the doctor rolled his eyes in announce.

“Submissive’s have no place in their Dominant’s rooms,” The doctor snapped. 

“Do you have ANY idea what you’re doing to him?” Harry barked. 

“I don’t give a fuck, he’s beneath me and….” The doctor started but was cut off again by Harry.

“Do NOT fucking finish that sentence do you fucking hear me! This woman is the ONLY family that submissive has and he WILL be allowed in here with his DOMINANT is that fucking understood! Also I would like to have a word with your advisor NOW!” Harry demanded as he towered over the smaller Dominant male who was visibly shaken as he rushed out of the room as Harry brought Louis in to the room where he was blocked by the nurse from stepping into the room and glaring down at him making him feel uncomfortable. 

“I will NOT allow that low class submissive in here! He must stay out in the hall where he belongs!” The nurse snapped starting to shove Louis out of the room but was stopped by Harry. 

“He can and he WILL be in here with his dying Dominant, I suggest you watch your tone of voice,” Harry snapped as the nurse rolled her eyes and left shoving Louis out of the way not caring if he stumbled as he scrambled over to a chair closest to Raelynn’s bed, it was obvious to him that she had been placed into a medically induced coma. 

Harry watched as Louis held his dying Dominants hand and ran the other through her thin hair, whispering to her not sure if she could hear him or not, wanting to give Louis privacy the male Dominant quietly slipped out the door where he was greeted by a doctor walking up to him. 

“I understand you requested to speak with me?” The doctor asked and judging by his body language Harry could tell he was also a Dominant. 

“Yes Ms. Brison’s Submissive was kicked out of her room by an incompetent doctor and I’m requesting that doctor and his nurse be removed from Ms. Brison’s medical team at once,” Harry requested as the doctor nodded. 

“Right away sir, I’ve had many complaints about Dr. Sheffield and will be taking on Mr. Brison as one of my cases and I have been in touch with her primary care giver and am aware that she’s in the final stages of leukemia,” explained the young doctor who introduced himself Dr. Harris as he and Harry shook hands as the two entered the room to see Louis curled up in the chair he was in earlier snoring quietly. 

Smiling softly Harry took off his coat and placed it over Louis small frame as Dr. Harris examined Baelynn and made notes on her clipboard about making sure her pain medication was administered every 2 to 3 hours before he pulled Harry out into the hallway to talk to him in private. 

“She may not make it through the night,” Dr. Harris explained as Harry nodded concerned about how he’ll break the news to Louis the young Submissive didn’t need to go through this, no one should but sadly that was part of life. 

“Thank you doctor,” Harry said as the other male nodded before turning to do his rounds with other patients as Harry sighed and went back into the room and took a seat beside Louis who was still snoring softly but not peacefully. 

Harry quietly typed away on his phone sending e-mails and replying to text messages and having his assistant prepare what would be Louis new room at his home and exchanging e-mails with the house manager of Raelynn’s home to request that Louis things be packed up and sent to his place and e-mailed his assistant and secretary letting them both know that the Dominant would not be into the office for the next week.

Suddenly Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by a nurse coming in and whispering that she would be giving Raelynn her pain meds and checking the sick woman’s vitals as Harry nodded and looked over at Louis who was still sleeping in the chair next to the older woman’s bed.

 

It had been a week since Louis had gone to live with Harry his new Dominant and two weeks since Raelynn’s passing and things were still extremely new to both Harry and the Submissive, “Lou, are you up?” Asked Harry as he knocked on the Submissive’s door before entering to see the smaller boy still curled up under his blankets back to the door. 

“Lou, love?” Harry asked as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his back as Louis slowly began to stir and roll over seeing the older Submissive sitting there causing him to bolt out of bed. 

“Sir! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to sleep later!” Louis said frantically as he began rushing around trying to find clothes and babbling about how he’d never do it again not hearing Harry talking. 

“LOUIS!” Harry bellowed getting Louis to stop in his tracks, “Kneel NOW!” The Dominant ordered as Louis quickly scurried over to where he stood and knelt down in front of him. 

“Do you know why I told you to kneel?” Harry asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“Because I wouldn’t stop talking long enough for you to speak Sir,” Louis replied not looking up. 

“That is correct, now Louis look at me,” The Dominant ordered as Louis did so. 

“Stand up,” Was the Dom’s next order and quickly the Submissive complied and with his hands behind his back like he had been taught to do by his former Dominant. 

“Look at me,” Harry ordered as Louis slowly lifted his head meeting Harry’s green eyes with his blue ones. 

“I’m not mad that you weren’t up, you’ve been through a lot the past weeks with having to leave your home and adjusting to living with me, and I’m not going to force you to change instantly.” Harry explained as Louis nodded. 

“Now, my real reason for coming in here to see is I have surprise for you,” Harry said. 

“A surprise Sir?” Louis asked as Harry nodded. 

“Yes, but first you need to get dressed and meet me downstairs where it will be waiting for you at the breakfast table,” Harry said as he turned to leave the room, “Hurry up now, I asked the cook to make your favorite blue berry pancakes,” Harry added with a smile on his lips as he watched Louis scurry to his closet to find some clothes.

After getting dressed and making his bed like Harry had requested he do every morning Louis made his way downstairs as the maid was bringing out the food and placing it on the table where Louis noticed a box sitting next to his plate as he took a seat and looked at Harry confuse as the curly haired Dom nodded. 

“Go on, Lou you may open it,” Harry said as Louis carefully untied the ribbon and opened the box and gasped. 

“Sir? I-It’s a new collar, b…” Louis started to say but was silenced by his Dominant who raised a hand. 

“I know you don’t want to get rid of the collar Raelynn gave you when you were her Submissive and I don’t want you to forget her and I promise you we’ll put it in a frame and you can hang it in your room, how does that sound?” Harry asked. 

“Oh Sir, that would be fantastic,” Louis said he ran his hand over the silky emerald green material that the new collar was made out of and smiled as he heard Harry stand up and walk over to his side of the table and remove the old collar that was around the Submissive’s neck and handed it to Louis who carefully folded it up and allowed Harry to clamp the new collar around his neck. 

“Gorgeous,” Harry murmured as he lend and down and kissed the Sub’s neck. “Just like the Sub it’s on,” He whispered into Louis ear causing him to shiver and smile a little.

“Thank you Sir,” Louis whispered as Harry took his seat back across the table and began eating. 

“What is it you’d like to do today little one?” Harry asked. 

“Um….I wondering I-if its ok with you if we could maybe go out so I could get something’s to personalize my room a-and go by my old home to see some of the servants,” Louis asked as he looked at his Dominant. 

“I think that would be a wonderful idea,” Harry said as Louis grinned as they made list of things they needed to go and things Louis wanted to get while at the same time the Dominant made a list of things he wanted to surprise Louis with two of which would a brand new laptop and an updated cellphone. 

“OK go get dressed and we’ll be off,” Harry instructed as Louis nodded and giving the Dom a kiss before leaving to go to his room to dress.

Harry sighed as he pushed his now empty plate away and stood up before noticing Louis old collar was left laying on the table and smiled as he picked it up, he decided he would frame it and give it to the young submissive for his birthday in a month, “He’ll love it and Raelynn would love the idea,” The Dominant thought as he went upstairs to his room to dress.

As the morning went on the Dom and Sub did their errands and Harry spoiled Louis by buying him anything and everything he ever wanted, “I’m starving!” The Submissive whined as they climbed back into Harry’s range rover and buckled up. 

“Well what would you like for lunch?” Harry asked. 

“Uh…I was thinking maybe….” Louis said but wasn’t sure.

“I have an idea, I’ll take you to one of my favorite places,” Harry said as he started the car and began driving and soon pulled up to a little café right at the edge of downtown. 

“Here we are!” Harry announced as they got out and went in where they were promptly seated and were told a waitress would be with them soon. 

“Sir, thank you for taking me out today, I really appreciate it,” Louis said as they looked over the menu. 

“You’re welcome little one, only the best for my Submissive,” Harry commented the pair were unaware of a couple of boys sitting just behind them at the bar watching the interaction.

“Look at that just bloody disgusting,” One boy commented as the other laughed. 

“Excuse me gentlemen but do you have a problem with our lifestyle?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah I do mate, it’s bloody disgusting,” The boy commented.   
“And how is it disgusting? Just because we live our lives this way doesn’t mean we’re disgusting,” Harry snapped. 

“Oh but it does mate, he wears a collar like he’s some sort of dog or animal, who does that?” The dark skinned boy snapped as he walked over to the table and stared Harry down. 

“Do not call my Submissive a dog, our lifestyle is not sick, he wears a collar to show he has someone who loves him, to show that he would never be abused or neglected, do you even know a Submissive Dominant relationship works?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah I do mate, you treat him like he’s worthless and beneath you and beat him when he’s bad and make him your bitch, that’s how it works,” The boy said causing Harry to laugh extremely loudly. 

“You couldn’t be anymore wrong, I don’t beat him and I do not treat him like he’s beneath or make him bitch as you put it, does he look like I beat him? No, does he look starved or neglected? Again no he does not, yes when he is bad I spank him or punish him but its nothing so severely that he can’t walk or has to be rushed to the hospital, yes there are Dominants who will do that to their Submissives, but that is not me,” Harry said as he stood up towering over the boy who was invading their space. 

“But he calls you sir and you speak for him, that is called control,” The boy argued, 

“I speak for him because he is a quiet and shy boy, but I do not treat as though he below me, as a Dominant I teach him and show him to be more obedient and respectful, and I do not force him to do something that is a red for him, and in return he helps me be a better Dominant but letting me know what his limits are and I tell him what my limits as well, it’s not about control and individuals like you are exactly why there are special schools for Submissive’s to go to away from being judged from those who are not in this lifestyle,” Harry said. 

“And you can ask him and he will tell you I do not miss treat him, in fact I have taken over his care when his old Dominant passed away and she did not miss treat him either, so if you would like confirmation on this then you may ask him otherwise I suggest you and your friend there keep your mouths shut on our lifestyle, I could easily say your lifestyle disgusts me because you do not have a Dominant or a Submissive, but I’m not going to judge you,” Harry said his voice rising with every word. 

“I could say your lifestyle is weird because of many things, but I’m not because like you I am human and as humans we live different types of lives, and my Sub and I live a life of BDSM and there are some aspects of it we do not practice because it’s not for us, I don’t tie him up for my pleasure, and the other way around,” Harry said almost right in the boys face. 

After a few moment of silence Harry spoke again, “So you can ask him and he will tell he is not mistreated, and he will tell you he is happy with his life,” Stepping away the boy turned to Louis. 

“Is what your owner,” He began but was cut off by a growl. “I mean does you Dom treat you properly?” He asked as Louis nodded. 

Yes my Dom does treat me properly, and no I am not lying and I don’t appreciate you judging us on how we live, yes as Sir had told you it’s different from how you live your life but as humans we are not all meant to live the same way, I’m a Submissive and he is Dominant, he teaches me to be better in my role of life and in return I teach him to be batter in his role, we both tell each other our likes and dislikes and what we are unsure of and those are what we call reds, greens and yellows, reds we do not do, greens good, and yellows are what we are unsure of, so for you to say I am beneath him is wrong, and for you say my wearing a collar makes me a dog you are also wrong, that collar shows that no other Dominant can bully me and for you to say I’m a dog is not ok at all, so I suggest you educate yourself on different lifestyles before passing judgment,” Louis said as he stood up from his chair and stood up for himself. 

“Alright, alright mate I didn’t mean to offend you, I’m sorry,” The boy said as he and his friend quickly left the café as the waitress returned with their food and the manager came over and apologized for the trouble the two boys who had ran out of the café had caused Harry and Louis. 

“It’s quite alright, I’ve dealt with much worse,” Harry said as they finished their meal and paid and left to continue their day out. 

“I’m proud of you Louis, I’m proud you stood up for our lifestyle,” Harry said as they were driving. 

“Thank you Sir, I did what you would did and made it clear that I won’t tolerate outsiders judging us,” Louis commented as Harry smiled and squeezed Louis hand gently. 

“And I’m proud of you for doing that,” The Dominant replied as they pulled into an electronic store and went in. 

“Sir, what are we doing here?” Louis asked as he followed the Dom over to the phones where he was greeted by a sale rep who was also a Dominant. 

“OK Louis let’s go get you a phone picked out!” Harry said as they looked around and finally settled on a silver iphone. 

“Sir…won’t it cost extra to put me on your phone plan?” Louis asked as Harry shook his head. 

“No, I have to renew my plan anyway and you getting your phone today was a perfect timing for us to come in,” Harry said as they got Louis set up on his Dominants plan.


	3. Call me Harry

Louis sighed as he got home from school he was exhausted, and all he wanted to do was take a nap after he made sure to do all his after school chores that Harry had assigned him which was to clear away the dishes in the dishwasher and collect any of his dirty clothes that were laying about.

“Done,” He though finally as he stripped out of his school uniform and put it in the hamper in his bathroom, he could’ve just tossed it to the floor but he didn’t want Harry to be upset that it was on the floor and pulled on a pair of pajama pants and decided to get some of his homework done and grabbed his history book opened it to the assigned chapter that his history teacher had asked the class to read and do the questions at the end. 

The submissive must’ve fallen asleep because the next thing he knew was waking up feeling someone removing the book from his hand and jumped startled but calmed down when he realized it was his Dominant moving his book out of his hands, “Oh Sir, I’m sorry I feel asleep, what time is it?” Louis asked as he rubbed his eyes. 

“9pm little one, when you didn’t greet me downstairs I thought something was wrong and came to check on you,” The Dominant replied as Louis began to panic. 

“9!? Sir I’m so sorry I forgot to do some of my chores, please don’t be mad!” The Submissive began to ramble as Harry put his hands on the boys shoulders. 

“Louis, it’s ok, I’m not mad, Frank told me you looked exhausted when he picked you up for school and Helen our maid said you had fallen asleep while doing your homework, you needed a nap I get that believe me I really do,” The Dominant explained as Louis calmed down some. 

“Thank you for not being angry Sir,” Louis said as Harry smiled and kissed his cheek. 

“There’s no reason for me to be angry, have you had dinner?” Harry asked as Louis stomach growled as the smaller boy blushed and shook his head. 

“No, but isn’t it too late for dinner?” The Submissive asked as Harry shook his head. 

“Not at all, Helen actually has it warming in the oven for us,” Harry said as he helped Louis stand up and they both walked downstairs to the dining room holding hands with each other where Harry’s maid bought dinner and placed the plates in front of them as they thanked for the meal.

“How was school today?” Harry asked as they ate their meal.

“It was good, exhausting, I had two tests and three lectures,” Louis replied as Harry nodded. 

“How do you think you did on your tests?” The Dom asked. 

“I think I did good, my math test was a bit of a challenge, but I think I did my best on it,” Louis replied as he finished he dinner. 

“That’s all I ask Louis, is that you try your hardest,” Harry explained as Louis nodded, “Do you have any other homework?” The Dom asked.

“I have to write a paper for my English class, I was able to write some while in class,” Louis replied. 

“And what’s the paper over?” Harry asked. 

“It’s the clichéd paper of who do I admire the most,” Louis said sheepishly. 

“Oh, and who did you pick?” Harry asked secretly hoping his Sub had chosen him for his paper. 

“Well…you Sir,” Louis said blushing a little. 

“Really?” Harry asked. 

“Yes Sir, I admire you for how good of a Dominant you are to me and how you took me in after Rae passed,” Louis said sounding completely genuine. 

“I’m touched Louis, I really am, would you be ok with me reading it once its done?” Harry asked. 

“Of course I’d be ok with you reading it Sir, in fact I was hoping to have you read it before I hand it in,” Louis said as the Dom nodded. 

“I would love that little one,” Harry said as they finished their meal and both yawned and stretched and walked upstairs hand in hand. 

“Ugh….I still have to do my study questions for the chapter I was suppose to read in my history book,” Louis groaned.   
“I think there’s about ten questions, I don’t want to be up too late answering them though,” Louis said as he fidgeted. 

“Well do what you can now and tomorrow before you leave for school finish whats left,” Harry instructed. 

“Yes Sir,” Louis replied as Harry nodded. 

“Good boy, I have to finish some e-mails for work, but for you go to bed come to my office and say goodnight ok?” Harry said. 

“I will Sir, I love you,” Louis replied as he kissed Harry on the cheek before entering his room and sitting on his bed to finish his reading and sighed when he realized what time it was by the time he had finished his work and remembered Harry had requested he come by his office to say goodnight. 

Harry was finishing up the last of his e-mails when a knock came on the door startling the Dom who looked at the time and saw it was now 11:30pm and knew it was possibly Louis coming. 

“Sir?” Louis said quietly as the door opened. 

“I’m here little one, did you finish your work?” Harry asked as the Submissive nodded. 

“I did Sir and I was coming to say goodnight like you asked me to,” Louis replied as he walked over and gave his Dominant a hug and kiss goodnight. 

“Ok little one, goodnight and I love you,” The Dom replied as he kissed Louis gently on the lips. 

“I love you too Sir, goodnight,” Louis replied as he left the office and crawled into his bed falling asleep almost instantly and unaware that his Dom had come into check on him before going to bed himself.

The next morning both Harry and Louis at breakfast when Harry made an announcement, “Louis, tonight I won’t be home for dinner, I have an important business dinner with a new client, so you’ll be eating on your own,” Harry said. 

“OK Sir, I’ll miss you,” The Submissive said sadly. 

“I’ll miss you too love, but I promise if you’re a good boy at school and behave tonight while I’m away that I’ll bring you home a dessert,” Harry said causing the boy to grin. 

“I’ll be good Daddy, I promise,” Louis said without realizing he was saying causing Harry to grin, he realized that Louis had no clue he had let the name slip from his lips and didn’t want to ruin the moment and kept quiet about it.

“Good boy, now go get dressed for school,” Harry instructed his Submissive who nodded obediently and kissed him on the cheek before leaving to go upstairs and pull on his school uniform, it was extremely chilly that morning and due to get colder as the day went on so Louis selected a long sleeved uniform shirt and sweater before laying it on the bed and going into his bathroom to brush his teeth. 

After brushing his teeth and fixing his hair and getting into his school uniform the young Submissive gave himself a once in the mirror that hung next to his closet he adjusted his collar and grabbed a beanie from the drawer in his dresser and hurried downstairs where Harry stood holding his jumper, “Ready to go little one?” The Dominant asked as Louis nodded. 

“I am Sir,” Louis replied as Harry smiled. 

“Good, now come along I’ll drop you off on my way to work,” Harry replied as he led Louis out to the car that awaited them in the driveway already warm. 

“Sir, will I see you before you go to your dinner tonight?” Louis asked. 

“Of course little one, it wouldn’t be right for me to leave and not get to see you before I do,” Harry said with a kind smile. 

“Ok Sir, oh! Sir, I forgot to ask last night but um….Niall Horan he’s another submissive at my school was wondering if I could come over this weekend, if that’s ok with you?” Louis asked hopefully. 

“Niall Horan? He’s Dominant wouldn’t be Liam Payne would it?” Harry asked. 

“Uh yes Sir, I believe it is,” Louis replied, he was worried now, did the two Dom’s not get along. 

“Well I don’t see why not, Liam works with me and he’s co-founder of my company and a very good friend of mine, so I don’t see why you going to his to hang out with Niall would be a problem, what were you boys going to do?” Harry asked. 

“I’m not sure, I think he said we’d play video games and watch movies and if the weather isn’t too bad go out in the garden and play footie,” Louis replied, he was getting excited about going to a friends house for the weekend he wasn’t able to do it when Raelynn got ill he had spent all of his time taking care of her and making sure he didn’t fall behind on his classes. 

“Sounds like fun, well I don’t see why not, do you know what day?” Harry asked as he pulled up in front of the Submissive’s school. 

“Saturday,” Louis replied. 

“Sounds perfect, Liam and I have some business to attend to anyway so it’ll work!” Harry replied as Louis grinned. 

“Thank you sir! I’ll let Niall know,” Louis replied as he grabbed his backpack and kissed his Dominant goodbye before rushing into the school to get out of the cold as Harry smiled and chuckled before driving off to work.

Louis walked through the halls greeting some of the other students of the school before arriving at his locker where he was instantly greeted by the hyper active blonde Submissive Niall Horan, “Well mate? What did your Dom say, can you come over Saturday?” He asked excitedly as Louis chuckled. 

“Yeah he did, he said its perfect since he and Liam have work to do this weekend at your place that we can hang out!” Louis replied as Niall cheered. 

“Yes! We’re gonna have so much fun mate!” Niall said excitedly as the older Submissive chuckled and pulled out his English book and his Biology book those were his first two classes of the day and he didn’t really feel like swinging by his locker after first period to retrieve the next book so he stuck them both in his backpack and walked with Niall to their first class and took their seats as the bell rung for class to begin.

“Oh hey, you wanna skype tonight? We can do our history homework that way,” Niall asked when class ended. 

“Yeah, we can do that, Harry’s got a dinner meeting tonight so he won’t be home until late, I should be on about 6 ,” Louis replied as Niall nodded before the pair went their separate ways Niall to his music class and Louis to English class where they were discussing ‘To Kill A Mocking Bird’ Louis had read the book the previous summer when he and Raelynn were off on vacation in Australia and he had already filled out the worksheet that he was handed that was meant for homework that night and handed it in after class. 

“Louis a word please,” His teacher asked as he was about to walk out the door and head to his next class. 

“Yes Miss?” He asked as he walked over to his teachers’ desk.

“Lou, I’ve been looking at your grades and they’re exceptionally high, higher than any of those in my advanced English class,” The teacher explained.

“They are?” The young Submissive asked. 

“Yes Lou they are, and well I was thinking if you’re comfortable with it and being ok with it that I moved you to my honors English class, it would help you get into college too,” The teacher explained further seeing the hesitation in the Submissive’s eyes. 

“Isn’t Niall Horan in that class too miss?” Louis asked his teacher nodded. 

“He is and he can help you catch up extremely quickly, and I can get you placed into the class tomorrow at the soonest, I know it means changing your schedule around, but I can make sure you keep all your same teachers and such,” The teacher explained. 

“I’d like that Miss, I really would,” Louis replied as the older woman nodded. 

“Good good, I’ll put the request in and get your schedule sorted for the rest of the year, now run along to your next class now and I’ll see you tomorrow!” The teacher said as the young Submissive hurried out of the room to his next class, he was excited about being moved from advanced English to honors, he knew it would help get him into college and couldn’t wait to tell Harry when he got home, “I’ll send him a text at lunch,” Louis thought as he grabbed his biology book and hurried off to class.

When lunch rolled around Louis met up with Niall at their usual spot in the lunchroom and settled down, “Ms. Marks told me you’ll be in my honors English class of tomorrow!” The blonde Sub said with a grin.

“Yep! Apparently my grades are higher than anyone else in her advance English class so she thinks it’ll be better if I’m moved to honors,” Louis said as he remembered he was going to text his dominant the good news and quickly grabbed his phone from his school bag and pulled Harry’s number up and texted him the great news. 

“Your Dom is going to be proud of you!” Niall exclaimed as Louis phone buzzed and he checked and grinned. 

“He is proud of me! And as a celebration treat he’ll bring me a dessert home from the business meeting!” Louis cheered as Niall threw his hands up in the air cheering too.

That afternoon after school Louis walked into the house and toed off his shoes and carrying him upstairs to his room before he realized he hadn’t seen Harry at all or even heard him in the house, “Where is he?” The Submissive thought as he put his school bag on his desk and placed his shoes in his closet before going to go find his Dominant. 

“Sir? Are you in here?” Louis called as he opened the door to the Dominant’s office and saw it empty and his laptop was gone meaning he hasn’t been in there yet, “Hmm….He’s not here,” Louis thought as he decided to go to the kitchen and ask the maid if Harry had come home only to be told that he had left from the office straight to the dinner meeting which caused Louis to feel a little sad he wanted to see his Dom before the meeting. 

“I’m sure he’ll be back before you go to bed love, why don’t you go change out of your uniform and I’ll have dinner ready for you,” Edith the maid said as Louis nodded before going back to his room to change out of his clothes and into pair of joggers and a t-shirt still feeling sad that he wasn’t able to see his Dominant before the dinner meeting. 

After dinner Louis helped the maid clean up the dishes before she shooed him off to go start his homework sighing the young Submissive entered his room and picked up his laptop and backpack and sat down on the floor and turned it on waiting for it to login as he pulled out his books when his laptop buzzed with an in coming call from Niall. 

“Aye mate, where ya been?” Niall asked as Louis answered the call.

“Just a little upset,” Louis replied as he was pulling out the rest of his schoolbooks laying them in a pile beside him. 

“Everything ok? You seemed fine after school,” Niall commented. 

“Yeah, I came home excited to see Harry before he left for his dinner meeting only to find out he had to go straight from work to it, I really wanted to see him before he went too,” Louis said as he sighed as he fished out his history book and notebook.

“Well if it’s any comfort Liam wasn’t here when I got home either, he texted me saying he had to go with Harry to the meeting too,” Niall replied as Louis nodded. 

“I guess that’s some comfort,” Louis replied as his phone went off, “Oh its Harry, he’s apologizing for not being here like he was planning to, he had meetings up until the end of work and then as Edith said had to rush of to the dinner meeting to get there on time,” Louis smiled as how sweet his Dom has been. 

“Well se there lad, it was out of his control!” Niall said as Louis smiled and nodded before he and the blonde Submissive set to work on their homework helping each other with subjects that they struggled in and working together on work they had in their shared classes, and both discussing random things that came to mind and laughing at silly jokes or youtube videos they found and just chatting it up as they did their school work. 

Once homework was finished and books were packed away Louis and Niall had sprawled out on their bedroom floors still going through youtube videos both scary and funny and laughing and joking. 

“Louis?” Came a voice from the young Submissive’s door as he looked up to see Harry standing there. 

“SIR! You’re home!” Louis cheered.

“I’ll let you go mate,” Niall said with a smile as Liam came into his room to see him but Louis hadn’t heard him say that as he had already jumped up and ran to Harry’s arms. 

“How are you little one?” The Dominant asked as he wrapped the young Submissive in his arms holding him close. 

“I’m fine Sir, better now that you’re home! I missed you!” Louis replied as he inhaled Harry’s scent and sighed in content as he felt the Dom kiss his forehead. 

“That’s great love, I missed you while I was at my meeting and I’m sorry I wasn’t home when you got here,” Harry said as he lifted Louis into his arms. 

“Lou, I want to ask you a favor, can you do that?” Harry asked as Louis nodded as he looked up. 

“I know most Dom’s prefer their Subs to refer to them as Sir or Miss, but I’m not by most Dom’s and I would like it if you called me by my name, Sir just sounds so stuffy and boring and I’m not like that, can you do that for me little one?” Harry asked. 

“Yes Si…I mean yes Harry I can do that if that’s what you wish,” Louis replied as Harry nodded. 

“Thank you love,” Harry said with a smile.


	4. First Time In Trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly do apologize for taking so long to update this story. I had honestly lost motivation for it for a while but am back and working on getting it rolling again. I have plan to bring Zayn in but you won't like it, he'll also be a Dominant who is not as laid back at Liam and Harry are.

Saturday morning both Harry and Louis got ready to spend the day at Liam and Niall’s home and the young Submissive couldn’t be anymore excited about being able to spend the day hanging out with his best friend from school, “Louis, are you ready to go?” Harry asked he entered the Submissive’s room to see him pulling on a jumper. 

“I am Harry, just grabbing my laptop, Niall wanted me to bring it over too, if that’s ok?” Louis asked looking at the Dom. 

“That’s completely fine Lou, now come on, I told Liam we’d be there around 11 and its 10:30 now,” Harry replied as Louis nodded picking up the laptop carrying case that matched his collar and grabbed his phone and followed his Dominant out to the car that had already been started and warming in the drive way in front of the house.   
“Now, Liam and I will be in his office most of the day with phone meetings, so I expect you both to be on your best behavior,” Harry said as they drove to Liam’s home.

“I promise I will Sir….I mean Harry, ugh I’m never going to get use to calling a Dom by his first name,” Louis said as he ran his hand through his hair as Harry laughed. 

“It’s ok, I understand it’s something new, but you’ll get use to it I promise,” Harry commented as they pulled into the drive of Payne Manor and got out where they were greeted by Liam and Niall who bouncing excitedly on his heels waiting for them to get out of the car and retrieve their things from the trunk. 

“You’re here!” Niall cheered as he and Louis hugged causing the older Submissive to laugh. 

“Of course I am! As I told you Harry thought it worked out great since he and your Dom have work to do, we can hang out!” Louis said as Harry called for him to come over to where he was standing. 

“Louis, this is my good friend and business partner Liam Payne and you already know Niall his Submissive,” Harry said, “Liam this is my beautiful Submissive Louis Tomlinson,” The two shook hands after introductions. 

“It’s good to meet you Li…Um Sir, it’s good to meet you,” The Sub said correcting himself unsure if he was allowed to called the older Dominant by his first name or not. 

“Oh Louis, please, you may call me Liam, I’m like Harry here, calling me Sir sounds so stiff and boring,” Liam said as Harry chuckled. 

“Oh ok Sir…I mean Liam, I am never going to get use to calling you and Harry by your first names,” Louis replied.

“Trust me mate, you’ll get use to it,” Niall said as the two Sub’s followed their Dominants inside where it was announced that lunch was being served now and Liam told Louis to just lay his laptop on the couch in the living room that he and Niall could retrieve it when they went upstairs to the blonde Submissive’s room. 

“So Niall, Louis what do you boys have planned to do today while your boring Dom’s are locked away in my office slaving away working?” Liam asked as they finished eating. 

“Um well….I thought we’d go up to my room to watch movies and play some video games and then later go into the indoor pitch and kick around a football for a little while, if that’s ok?” Niall asked. 

“That’s a wonderful idea, and if you want I can make sure the indoor pool is heated and you two can go swim if you’d like,” Liam offered. 

“OH! That’d be wonderful!” Niall cheered. 

“Oh…uh I didn’t bring any swimwear,” Louis said. 

“Oh that’s fine Lou, I have an extra pair you can borrow!” Niall said. 

“OK cool,” Louis said as Harry smiled happy to see his Submissive with his best friend. 

“Right, now that lunch has been had Niall you and Louis behave yourselves and know if you need ANYTHING to ask Steven or Ella UNLESS its an emergency and you absolutely HAVE to come get us, understood?” Liam said looking at his Submissive. 

“Yes Sir,” Niall replied as Liam nodded. 

“And Louis you be a good boy, understood?” Harry asked Louis. 

“I do Sir and I will be a good boy,” Louis replied as Harry nodded. 

“Good, now you lads run along,” Liam said as both Sub’s got up kissing their respective Dom’s before leaving the room to retrieve Louis laptop from the living room and both heading upstairs. 

“How’s he been handling living with you now?” Lima asked once both Subs were out of the room. 

“It’s had its ups and downs, but I think he’s adjusting pretty well actually, he does his chores like I ask, I’ve only had to punish him once but that was because he had left his school clothes on the floor when he was having a bad day,” Harry replied remembering the punishment.

“Sounds like he’s a very obedient sub,” Liam commented as they walked upstairs to Liam’s office.

“He is, Raelynn was an amazing Dominant to him, and I consider myself lucky to know that she picked me to take him in,” Harry commented.

“Well Raelynn made a good choice in having you take him in,” Liam replied as he shut the door to his office for the two to set to work on meetings, discussing who would be signed to the label and who would be let go.

Meanwhile in Niall’s room both Submissive’s were sitting on the couch in the blonde’s room watching a football game that happened to be playing at the time, “No way mate! Manchester is the best league out there!” Niall cried as they talked football and any other topic that happened to come to mind.

“Whatever Niall!” Louis laughed as the game had ended and Niall reached and turned the TV off and sighed as they stood up and headed downstairs to the indoor football field to kick around a football for a bit. 

“So how do you like living with Harry so far?” The blonde submissive asked as they ran back and forth along the field. 

“So far I like it, we’ve been talking about turning Raelynn’s home into a care home for abused Submissive’s,” Louis explained as he kicked the ball hard across the field as he and Niall laughed and ran after it. 

“That’s a good idea! It’s big enough and plus it’s already staffed with her servants, just need to staff it with social workers, and everything else,” Niall said as Louis nodded before stealing the ball back from the younger submissive.

“HEY! COME BACK HERE!” Niall cried as he chased Louis and tackled him to the ground causing the ball to go flying across the room and through the window of the door leading to the indoor field as Louis and Niall looked at each other horrified both praying that the Dom’s didn’t hear what happened.

“FUCK! We’re are in so much trouble!” Louis said. 

“We? I didn’t do shit, you’re the one who hit the ball too hard when I tackled you,” Niall argued. 

“Yeah, well I wouldn’t have hit it so hard if you hadn’t tackled me!” Louis said in defense as he shoved Niall who didn’t take too kindly to the shove. 

“You’re the one who fucking took the ball from me!” Niall argued. 

“And you’re both going to quit this right now!” Suddenly came the voice of Liam from the door as both Louis and Niall froze both too scared to turn around.

“Niall! Here now!” 

“Louis! Over here right now!” 

Both Harry and Liam ordered at the same time causing the two Submissive’s to scramble to their feet and over to their Dom’s where they quickly knelt before them looking at the ground like they were taught to do. 

“Now, look at us,” Liam ordered. 

“Mind telling us why the window to the indoor football field is busted? And why you both were arguing AND swearing,” Liam asked. 

“And why you two were shoving each other back and forth,” Harry added crossing his arms over his chest. 

“WELL!” Liam demanded causing both Submissive’s to flinch. 

“I-I was chasing Louis and shoved him causing the ball to fly out from under him and through the window Sir, I-I’m sorry,” Niall said looking down. 

“And Louis, what do you have to say?” Harry asked. 

“I hit the ball too hard when he tackled me causing it to go through the window Sir, and I-I got angry at Niall for it and started cursing and shoved him,” Louis said.

Harry hummed before snapping his fingers causing Louis to quickly get to his feet, “I want you to go retrieve your laptop and your jumper from Niall’s room and be back down in here in 1 minute understood?” Harry ordered. 

“Yes Sir,” Louis said quietly before rushing out of the room to his friends room quickly grabbing his laptop and jumper and returning to see Liam scolding Niall. 

“Liam, I think its best Louis and I head home so he can receive his punishment, say goodbye to Niall and Liam,” Harry said as Liam nodded in understanding and told Niall to say goodbye as Harry placed his hand Louis neck and guided him out to where the car was. 

“Not one word on the ride home,” Harry said as he took Louis laptop from him and placed in the trunk with his own things and closed it as Louis got in the car soundlessly as his Dominant climbed into the drivers seat and started the car shutting off the radio as he pulled out of the drive way which made the car ride feel that much longer.

Once home Harry ordered Louis inside and to be kneeling in front of the couch and wait for him there, “If you move, your punishment will be worse,” Harry said with his Dominant tone taking over as the Submissive quickly rushed into the house as Harry collected his laptop, Louis laptop, his work bag and Louis backpack from the trunk and took them inside hanging his coat and Louis jumper on the hooks by the door and walked past the living room to see the Submissive kneeling like he was told to. 

Louis waited anxiously for his Dominant to come into the room, he also was afraid of his punishment, “Have you thought enough about what happened at Liam’s today?” Came the Dominant’s voice as he entered the living room. 

“Yes Sire, I have,” Louis said quietly. 

“Good, however I am still going to have to punish you, you know that right?” Harry asked Louis nodded. 

“Use your words Louis,” The Dom said softly. 

“Yes Sir I do, what is my punishment?” Louis asked. 

“First I will give you ten spankings, and then after that you will write an apology letter to Liam for breaking the window…” Harry began but was cut off. 

“IT WASN’T MY FAULT!” Louis cried. 

“OK that’s fifteen spankings for interrupting me, should we try for twenty?” Harry threatened. 

“No Sir, I’m sorry for interrupting,” Louis said. 

“As I was saying before you interrupted me, you will be given fifteen spankings, and you will write an apology letter to Liam for the window, and you will be grounded for a week, meaning you will come straight home after school, do your after school chores, do your homework, and after all of that is done, you will kneel in the corner until I get home where we will have dinner and after your dinner and bath you will return to corner and kneel there until it’s bedtime, is that understood?” Harry explained.

“Yes Sir,” Louis replied as Harry motioned for the young submissive to lay across his lap and begin his punishment. 

“One Sir, thank you Sir, may I please have another one?” Louis said obediently as he counted down the spanks. 

“F-fifteen Sir, th-thank you Sir, may I please have another one?” Louis said as tears streamed down his face as his bum was now stinging from the spanks. 

“No you may not, you have reached the end of your spankings,” Harry said as Louis felt the Dom lift him up and cuddle him close drying the Submissive’s eyes. 

“Shh babe, its ok, all is forgiven now,” Harry said Louis cuddled into him.

“I’m really sorry for breaking Liam’s window, it was an accident,” Louis said softly. 

“I know love I know, but you still disobeyed us and broke rules that are set in place for you,” Harry explained as he kissed the to of the Submissve’s head. 

“Am I still grounded?” Louis asked. 

“Yes love you are, but its only for one week,” Harry replied as Louis sighed.


End file.
